The present invention relates to a synchronizing signal separation system for use in a recording and reproduction system of a video signal and for separating the synchronizing signal when a transformation signal of a plurality channels subjected to a band limitation and obtained by means of Hadamard transformation or time division is recorded and reproduced by a plurality of fixed heads or the like.
In a recording and reproducing apparatus using a fixed multi-channel head, time-base fluctuations or a time jitter and drift may occur in a reproduced signal as a result of a positional error in a head or unevenness in the running of the tape.
One method of solving this problem involves inserting a time-base correction signal into a horizontal blanking phase portion of a transformation signal at the time of recording, separating this recorded signal from the transformation signal at the time of reproduction, and time-base correcting this separated signal as a signal to be detected for time-base fluctuation in general. In this case, as a time-base correction signal, a horizontal synchronizing signal contained in a video signal can be used as it is. Therefore, the time-base correction signal may be made as a synchronizing signal hereinafter. The reproduced synchronizing signal often causes a dropout in a short time by the scar of a magnetic tape or malconnection of a recording and reproduction head with the magnetic tape or the like, thereby lacking the signal, or generating a transient noise caused by a dropout in the portion other than the phase of the normal synchronizing signal and generating a spurious pulse. It means that time-base correction at that time is erroneously operated by lacking the synchronizing signal or mixing the spurious pulse, so as to make considerable deterioration of a reproduced picture.